


Love of the Moon Goddess

by RickHammersteel



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Crack, F/M, Kidnapping, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickHammersteel/pseuds/RickHammersteel
Summary: Sanji, Naruto, and Luffy stare face to face with Kaguya.





	Love of the Moon Goddess

A pale woman stared down at the trio of Sanji, Luffy, and Naruto. The air around them had grown a deathly cold. A snarl came to Naruto's lips,"Careful guys, Kaguya's bad news."

Luffy adjusted his hat, and grinned,"Eh, I can handle this."

Sanji blew out a puff of smoke,"I'm... afraid I'm going to have to back out of this." He looked away,"I cannot hurt a beautiful woman, even a goddess such as her."

Naruto stared at him,"What!?"

Kaguya stopped, and stared at the pirate chef,"... Did," Her three eyes began to water,"Did you just say I was beautiful?"

Sanji looked up at her,"Well, there is no other word to describe you, M'lady."

Kaguya rubbed her eyes with her sleeve,"N-no one's ever called me beautiful before." She floated down to Sanji, and took him by the hand,"I'm... so flattered to be complemented by a handsome man such as you!"

Sanji looked up at her,"Well," He smirked, his eye was halfway into a heart,"I'm glad a goddess is so taken with me."

"I will gladly have you as my husband!" Kaguya took his other arm.

Sanji looked at Kaguya, then to Luffy, then back to Kaguya,"Er," His perverted side was currently at war with his loyalty to his crew.

Kaguya smirked,"Well, no one said you had to be willing!" She grabbed him by the waist and then flew off.

Naruto stared into space,"What just happened!?" He threw up his arms.

Luffy growled,"I'll tell you what happened: That jerk took my chef!" He shouted, shaking his fist at Kaguya.

**Author's Note:**

> I, um, I don't know what happened here. I was playing Jump Force and this idea just popped into my head.
> 
> Sanji/Kaguya OTP.


End file.
